


The Potions Master's Adventure

by AlidaTean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, De-Aged Harry Potter, F/M, M/M, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaTean/pseuds/AlidaTean
Summary: The war had taken alot from them,it was only right he took back what little belonged to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making profit from this work.
> 
>  
> 
> Check out my other fanfictions.

The war left marks on all them.The peace that was promised was a bitter lie,the war was still on just on a different playing field. 

 

Severus was a bitter man and he despised how the wizarding world was doing to Lily's son.The boy was their scapegoat and the expectations of the people to marry the red harpy's daughter disgusted him. 

 

It was clear that they wanted a James Potter and Lily Evans 2.0

 

Severus scoffed at the idea that the girl was anything like Lily.The boy was not like James Potter either ,he hated bullying,pranks and he wasn't an attention seeker.

 

It took Severus a long time to see it and when he got passed his irrational hatred against the boy he tolerated him better.

 

The boy was unhappy,Severus learned that the only reason was an Aurour was because he was expected to be like his father.The boy clearly wasn't interested in the Weasley girl,if Severus would guess it looked like the boy was gay and only dated girls because of the narrow mindness of his muggle upbringing. 

 

When he told the boy about a way to start over again,he jumped at the chance with no hesitation. Together they worked on which timeline was best to enter in.It was decided that they would go during the early 70s when the dark lord was still recruiting. 

 

Severus knew his family tree ,having studied it when his grandfather passed away during his seventh year in Hogwards.He found out that his granduncle disappeared while looking for potion ingredients in the magical forest in Brazil. 

 

Unlike the Forbidden Forest the Brazil equivalent of it was more dangerous.He found blood belonging to his granduncle Theon and during his time as a death eater he collected various blood samples from prominent purebloods. 

 

If he was going back in time then he would be doing it as a pureblood.Being a pureblood would help him get further in his quest.

 

He finished drawing the runes and took out the potions he needed for Potter and himself. He cleared out the Prince vault and duplicated all his rare books knowing that he couldn't take the originals with them.

 

Potter had a lot more to clear out from the Potter,Black,Peverell and other vaults he inherited.They even copied all the books and journals they found in the Black home.

 

He heard the sound of the flow.He looked up and saw Potter holding the wolf's baby.

 

"I am taking him with us"

 

"You can't be serious,we agreed he would stay with the Weasleys" 

 

"I went there to say goodbye after leaving the bank and when I got there I heard Mrs Weasley,Ginny and Hermoine is pregnant and told them she felt uncomfortable with being around Teddy in her condition because his father was a werewolf and Ginny agreed with her and Mrs Weasley said it was a good thing Ginny planned to get me to send Teddy away when we got married and starting our own family. "

 

It was obvious the boy was hurt by what was said.He probably confronted them and ended up taking the baby when things didn't go the way they wanted.

 

"Please Professor,I can't leave him here"

 

"Fine.Did you get everything ?"

 

"Yes,I shrank the money inside the trunks along with the books."

"Good.Let's get started then"

They got inside the rune circle ,Harry was holding the sleeping baby close as Severus started chanting.With a flash of light the trio disappeared from the timeline.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something had to give...it just happened to be Severus' sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other fanfictions.

They landed in an abandoned field.They saw a piece of paper that showed them that it was 1972 and they were somewhere around London.

 

Severus went to the dark alley under glamour leaving Potter with the baby to buy a stroller and food for them.Severus bought a house elf and check out the date,it was June 1972 and looked around the alley before going back to Potter. 

 

They set up camp in the forest.They ate and fed the baby.Severus told Harry that they should change their looks.

 

He gave Harry a potion telling him it was a dreamless sleep potion mixed with blood glamour potion.The boy drank it thinking nothing of it,he started getting a bit dizzy. 

 

"Severus what is this?" his voice accusing and slurred.

 

"I can't have your Gryffindor tendencies getting in the way ,I gave you a de-aging potion.It will make you the same age as the Lupin boy so there is no need for you to worry about me killing you."

 

"What are you going to do with us?" Afraid that he put his godson in danger by trusting Severus.

 

"After the potion works ,I will give you both another one,this one will be a blood adoption potion making you my sons.It was a good thing that I made extra potions or else it wouldn't be enough for both of you.Don't worry I am going to be a good father to you both.With no traces of James Potter and Remus Lupin in our lives,we will be happy together I promise"

 

Harry thought that the man sounded deranged but he couldn't help but believe him.He knew that being Lily's son was the only reason he will live and Severus will do whatever it takes to keep the last part of her with him.The oaths Severus made long ago will make it that he treats them well.

 

With that last thought everything faded away.

 

Severus carefully picked up the now baby boy Harry.He put the boy near the sleeping Lupin boy.He took out the baby clothes he bought and started dressing him.

 

He took out his own blood adoption potion and drunk it.He felt himself change and become the grandson of Theon Prince and son of Trinton Prince and Lydia Vermouth.

 

He looked to be in his mid twenties and his nose no longer looked like it was ever broken.It wasn't long anymore and his eyes had become grey like the Blacks. 

 

He had high cheekbones making him look handsome with his slick and not greasy hair.He was attractive with his voice becoming husky.

 

He turned away from the mirrior when the babies woke each other up crying.He warmed up the milk and mixed the potion added with three drops of his blood and Cassandra Black 's blood to each potion with the milk.

 

He used the Black woman's blood because it was known she was partially able to use the Black talent to change her hair and she was dead already.

 

It was also because he needed something to explain how the boys shared the talent exclusively known to be something the Black family inherited in England.

 

The boys turned pale like him ,their messy hair straightened and now both had adava eyes.They looked like real twins,well they were real twins now.Identical twins with no traces of his deceased enemies on them.He swelled with possessive pride at what he created,the boys looked at each other and started bubbling at each other. 

 

They started cooing at him when he picked them up and sat down with them on his laps.He kissed their foreheads feeling at peace with his decision,this time Harry won't know abuse and neither would Teddy feel the prejudice of the wizarding world because of being a wolf's son.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Vermont

Severus called binny ,he knew that the house elf was still in the Vermont manor. He found it the first time around ,when he inherited the manor almost dying because it was still bound to the place with no wizard or witch to feed it their magic.

 

The house elf was happy to look after the boys when Severus claimed to be Lidya Vermont 's son.He bound the elf to him before telling the elf to take the boys to the manor.

 

He apparated to the manor with the rest of the stuff.The manor was modest and cozy.It had 5 bedrooms with bathrooms in them ,study,library,lounge ,kitchen and binny had a small room too.

 

Severus was glad that Lydia didn't make a portrait or it would have caused him problems. 

 

He looked in to the boys and saw that they were still asleep.He took out the books and journals putting them in the library and took 55 trunks filled with money with him to Gringotts.

 

He walked down to the alley to the bank.He asked to open a bank account, with all the paperwork filled he was asked to take out his trunks.

 

He took out the trunks and unshrank them. The reaction of everyone present was amazing,the money was pouring out of some of the trunks.Millions and millions stored in galleons littered the bank floor,it tooked 10 goblins to clear it all up.

 

His display gained the attention of both the lords of the dark and light side.

 

"Will that be all? "

 

"Yes,that will be all Lord Vermont."

 

With a firm nod Severus turned and walked out the bank with his robes bellowing behind him.

 

It was an enticing sight to the young witches ,like watching a hero riding of into the sunset.

 

Severus didn't wait around for anyone to approach him,going back to the manor.

 

He went to his study,looking at how the war was already progressing,so far no one had officially declared war yet. Severus knew he had 3 years before the war heated up,he decided to let everyone think that he was neutral because it would be easier to inflitrait both sides that way.

 

It was a good thing that Harry was a baby because he would have run to Dumbledore to try and make him see the error of his judgement. 

 

Like any good spy Severus knew information like that could get one killed and while Dumbledore acted grandfatherly ,the man was just as ruthless as the dark lord and was willing to sacrifice anything for his greater good.

 

This time Severus was not going to be a slave to the wimps of either side.

 

He had some planning to do but the first thing was that he was going to take his younger self.The abuse he suffered from his father and neglect from his mother was not going to be allowed to continue.

 

He took out the adoption papers he told the goblins to give to him.This time Dumbledore wouldn't be able to interfere with his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New son.

Theon Vermont as he was now called went to Spinners End.Severus was the one who let him in when he knocked on the door.

 

He took a look around his old house when they boy went to fetch his mother.The woman looked as he remembered,her once beautiful face scarred by Tobias' abuse and her own self-neglect.

 

Her black hair now greasy and uncombed.She smelt of alcohol and smoke,she was still in her night clothes in the middle of the day.

Theon saw some bruises on both their bodies and sneered that Eileen didn't have the decency to save her son from the monster.

 

He introduced himself to both of them and offered them sanctuary but Eileen refused just like he knew she would.The boy had given up on his mother and Theon asked him if he wanted to go with him and live in the wizarding world .

 

This led to another argument that Tobias stumbled upon.The muggle started threatening him and he managed to punch the boy.

 

Theon threw a stupify at him and told the boy to go pack.Theon then told Eileen to sign the papers,she knew that he had no problem of using magic against her.She signed the papers and Theon made sure to erase any evidence of him using force ,he didn't need Dumbledore interfering in the adoption. 

 

Theon and Severus went to the Vermont manor.He showed the boy his new room and clothes.He later introduced him to the boys after sending the adoption papers to the bank.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make over

Having the younger version of him as a son was weird.The way the boy looked bothered him,bringing back memories he rather forget.It was because of this Theon took Severus with him for the day.

 

He first made the boy get his hair fixed,the hair stylist convinced the boy to get his hair cut.He even magically added some blond highlights that didn't wash away,his hair wasn't too short and could still be styled in different ways.

 

He took the boy to buy more casual robes and also new quality school uniforms.He knew how the purebloods especially Slytherins looked down on his cheap robes he wore and this will help made things easier for the boy when schools reopened.

 

He bought an owl for the boy,who named it Hades.He took the boy to the dark alley.He made sure the boy kept close to him until he found the place he was looking for.

 

"What are we doing in a beauty parlor in the dark alley,couldn't we have gone to the one near Zonko's?"

 

"This one allows the use of dark magic that limits the other one,come along."

 

"Good day my Lord,how may I be of service?"the young drayd said

 

"I want the best masseuse you have to attend us,after that I want you to have someone with good experience setting bones right and removing scars."

 

"Anything else my Lord."

 

"That will be all"

 

It took them 5 hours to do all of that.When they left the parlor ,Severus looked like someone else.His nose was set straight,no longer bend and larger than his face.His teeth were white and the scars he got from his father and marauders faded a bit and with regular use of the cream they would vanish.

 

For the first time in his life Severus felt happy and confident.And thanked for leading Theon in to his life.He


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read my new fanfictions.

When September came around, Theon took Severus to the train station.A lot of parents eyed the new comers,his new guardian wished him luck.

 

The Malfoys made their way to them.Lord Malfoy and Lucius looked alike but the Lord intimidated him.

 

"Good morning gentlemen."

 

They greeted the Malfoys back.

 

"Father, this is Severus Snape.He is the best potions student we have."

 

" My son speaks highly of you, who might you be?"

 

"This is my adopted Father,Lord Vermont .Father ,this is Lord Malfoy and Heir Malfoy. Lucius is a top student at school "

 

"I heard about Lady Vermont's death.My condolences, I didn't know she had a son."

 

"Mother kept me hidden away and home schooled me when Father died."

 

"How did the adoption came to be? ,I haven't heard about Eileen dying."

 

"Eileen is my cousin.My Father was Triton Prince,son of Theon Prince."

 

They called for the students.Lucius and Severus boarded after their goodbyes.Theon didn't give Lord Malfoy a chance as he bid him goodbye.

 

Lucius kept eyeing him,Severus was led to the Slytherin cart.He went with Lucius not bothering to look for Lily ,he didn't want to run into the marauders and Lily seemed to want to lecture him about his Slytherin friends most of the time anyway.

 

Nott and Avery congratulated him on his adoption. Regulus blushed whenever he talked to him,Bellatrix was not as nasty to him,the Lestrange brothers acknowledged him.

 

They arrived at school and Narcissisa complimented his silk robes,it was the first time he fit in with his housemates.

 

Lily had a frown on her face when she looked at him.The marauders looked shocked and were whispering to each other.

 

The teachers looked puzzled while Dumbledore was buffled and disappointed especially when Severus closed his mind when he felt someone trying to enter it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life at school.

Severus thought Lily would be happy for him but instead she went on about him hanging around dark wizards and wanted him to stop being purebloodish.

 

Last year she blew him off to spend time with her housemates and Severus wasn't blind, he knew that she used him to get to Potter.

 

When he refused to stop hanging with his housemates, she looked shocked and was now ignoring him.

 

Regulus started studying with him,the two of them were often seen together. With the adoption and his ties to the Prince's strengthening he was welcomed him.

 

Sirius Black was fuming when rumours of Regulus and Severus started making rounds. He tried to warn his brother away but after years of being ignored by Sirius ,Regulus returned the favour. He snogged Severus near the black lake and asked him out for real.

 

Dumbledore could often be seen looking at the Slytherin table with a confused face.He was frustrated that he couldn't read the boy and he no longer seeked Evans out.The boy was going dark and with the new adoption being legal ,he couldn't send the boy back to his parents.

 

His plans were falling apart and it was because of the mysterious Lord Vermont.All was not lost ,he still had high hopes for the marauders.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Septimus Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Freedom Day South Africans everywhere. 
> 
> 27 April 2019

When Lord Septimus Prince saw the updated family tree drawing on the wall he was shocked,near his brother's name was a line connecting him to a Vega Rosier and the two had a son named Trinton Prince.

 

He traced the name and saw it was connected to Lydia Vermont,they had a son named Theon Prince.Cassandra Black was the mother to Hadrian and Theodore Vermont. 

 

There was a silver line connecting Severus Snape,the son of his daughter and the muggle to Theon Vermont,meaning it was an adoption. 

 

He was overwhelmed by all of this.With no other heirs to the Prince line,it filled him with cautious hope for his line.He wrote his new grandnephew a letter inviting him to the manor.

 

He was relaxing after the letter was sent when Abaxas Malfoy firecalled him.The man wanted to tell him about the run in he had with his grandnephew and grandson.

 

Apparently the man was well mannered enough and Abaxas said Lucius had taken Severus under his wing and like all Princes the boy was a potions prodigy.

 

He said the letters he got from Lucius indicated that Theon was treating the boy right and taught him their customs and he no longer looked like a pauper. 

 

He was surprised that the boy was dating a Black. What's with the Princes going for Blacks?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus Black.

Regulus Black always liked Severus Snape.He knew his parents wouldn't approve and the other boy was wary about his relation to Sirius,so he kept his feelings hidden.

 

It took them 3 years before Severus was comfortable with him and he was happy didn't hold his brother's actions against him. 

 

Walking around the lake with Severus was heaven for Regulus. His brother and his friends tried to break them up but Regulus wasn't giving up Severus for the brother who abandoned him for James Potter.

 

Lily Evans was making a nuisances of herself as well.The girl wanted Severus to follow her around like a puppy,she didn't like that Severus was dating him.Last year she spend it ignoring Seveus for her friends and using him to make Potter jealous.

 

Regulus didn't like the girl,it was because of her that the marauders often bullied Severus.While Regulus personally had nothing against muggleborns,he thought them below his notice and was annoyed that they came to their world and started making changes to their culture and customs. They should be the ones who should adapt to this world not the other way around.

 

He kissed Severus goodbye as he made his way to Charms class.

 

"Reggie"

"Sirius"

"We need to talk "

"About what?"

"You should break up with Snivillus.He is not right for you. "

"I am not going to do that.You have no right to tell me what to do after ignoring me after I sorted in Slytherin."

"Listen to me.You are going to end it with that git or I will tell Mother about you dating a muggle half-blood."

"You wouldn't dare"

"Try me."

"Go ahead,I am still not breaking up with him.Stay away from me,you are no brother of mine."

 

Regulus pushed passed a stunned Sirius.He was hurt that Sirius would try to ruin his happiness,Regulus loved Severus and he had given a lot to make his parents happy after Sirius ran away but this time he wanted something for himself and Severus was worth angering his parents for.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Lily and Severus's friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is coming together so well.It's really flowing now.

Severus was in tears,the marauders pulled a another humiliating prank on him.This time he was hang with his underwear out,even though they drifted apart Lily laughing along with everyone else hurt him alot.He ended up calling her a mudblood.

 

Regulus found him in the owlery where he was crying.He comforted him and he was ready to defend him against the marauders but Severus stopped him saying he wrote to his guardian about the matter.

 

Regulus led him to his bed and let Severus sleep off hus hurt.He went to have lunch in the great hall but Sirius stopped him and proceeded to make fun of his boyfriend.Regulus didn't know what happened,one minute Sirius was laughing the next he was on the floor holding his bloody nose.

 

"Next time you mess with my boyfriend,I will make your life HELL on Earth. "

 

A few Slytherins were smirking and some pulled out their wands when the rest of the marauders made to attack Regulus.

 

Like always Dumbledore proved his favouritism by giving him detention and the marauders getting away unpunished,Sirius was taken to Madam Pomfrey to fix his bloody nose.

 

The battle lines were made that day and Regulus knew where he stood.He served his detention with Slughorn and when he was done he started hearing about the new group of purebloods led by the last heir of Slytherin.

 

A fire was lit inside of him about the promises the Lord made but he kept quite and listened and watched which way the winds of change were blowing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too many POVs.

Theon was not happy that the marauders still went after Severus even when the boy cut ties with Evans.Unlike with him ,Theon wasn't going to let this continue.

 

He was glad he made allies of the Malfoys and that Lord   
Prince was also on the board.He contacted them about it and he was waiting for a reply.

 

Lord Prince firecalled him and told him that the matter was taken to the board and it would be dealt with.

 

Dumbledore was surprised when Lord Malfoy,Lord Prince ,Lord Black and Lord Potter came strolling in the great hall.The last two Lords looked put off by what they were here for.

 

They left to go to the office with him.The boys were called to the office with their heads of house.The board decided to punish the marauders and there would be a black mark on their records for bullying.

 

Dumbledore was also put on notice about his favouritism,his grandfatherly act not fooling the dark wizards.

 

Minerva was also prohibited from giving or taking points because of how she failed to discipline the marauders.

 

Lord Potter was not happy about his heir's behaviour and told him that if he didn't change,he would take him out of Hogwarts and homeschool him or send him out of the country for schooling.

 

Sirius was angry that his father ordered him to stay out of Regulus's relationship.The boy might be a half-blood but he was heir Prince and the adopted son of Lord Vermont,Lord Malfoy said his son thought the boy a potions prodigy.

 

It was better than him dating a blood traitor or Merlin forbid a mudblood.

 

They heard that the new Lord was also a potions master and Lord Black's spies in Gringotts said he was as rich as the Potter's if not more.Lord Black wanted a strong connection to him and Regulus dating Severus did that.

 

He was glad that the boy would have to take the Prince name ,he didn't want the muggle name appearing in his tapestry if they ever bonded.

 

Before he left Hogwarts he told Regulus to keep close to the boy and to watch out for the upstart group and report to him his findings from the other Slytherins.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus's first Yule.

For the first time since he started at Hogwarts,Severus was going home for Yule. He usually signed to stay at school and do homework.He enjoyed exploring and going to the library in peace ,without fear of running into the Marauders and them pranking him.

 

This year he will be spending it with his adopted father,his younger brothers and grandparents. He was nervous about meeting his grandparents again,he even brushed up on his etiquette and manners.He was confident that he learned enough to make it through the day without embarrassing himself.

 

Theon also reminded him that they will be having dinner with the Blacks the day after.Severus was more afraid about meeting his boyfriend's parents than today's dinner.If he failed to impress them,they might tell Regulus to break up with him

 

The dinner with his family went well,his grandparents complimented his manners and happy about his marks at school.They told him that if he kept getting Os then they will let him apprentice to his grandfather.

 

Severus couldn't believe it,his grandfather was the one who intevented the translation potion.He even got an order of Merlin award for discovering it,he promised to keep his grades high.There was no way that he was letting this opportunity slip by!.

 

Theon was the one who led the Yule ritual for them,Severus felt the magix accept him and wash over him.He felt at peace. 

 

His grandfather later him the heirship ring for the Prince family.Theon and his grandparents had flushed out his muggle genes and made him into a pureblood before he put it on.He was officially made into a Prince,without his muggle blood,he resembled his grandfather more. 

 

Severus cried in his room later that night,his wishes had come true.He had a family that cared and loved him now.It was overwhelming for him,he hoped that he wasn't dreaming.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disowned.

Severus was glad that Regulus's parents weren't hostile towards him as he feared they would be. Walburga praised him for leaving his mudblood ways and becoming a proper pureblood wizard.

 

Everything was going well until Sirius attacked him and Regulus when they were having a private moment.Severus only had time to protect Regulus from the oncoming spell,it hit him on the chest making lose his balance. 

 

He would've been killed if the Black's house elf hadn't softened his landing.The older Blacks and his adopted father rushed to his aid and healed his cracked ribs and dislocated shoulder.

 

Theon was angry about what happened but calmed down when the couple promised to punish Sirius for his actions.Regulus begged to go with Severus and his parents agreed.

 

Regulus stayed for a few days until he had to go back home. He later wrote to Severus to tell him ,Sirius was disowned and Regulus was the new heir.

 

While Severus thought Sirius got what he deserved,he knew better than to say that to Regulus. He knew his boyfriend was hurt by his brother's hostile behaviour and abandonment. 

 

Severus planned a surprise for Regulus ,he wanted to formally court him.He told Theon and his grandparents that he wanted them to draw up a contract between himself and Regulus .He already bought a courting gift he wanted to give to Regulus when the Black's agree to the match.

 

Severus was lost in his thoughts that he failed to see the murderous looks Potter and Black kept throwing his way   
as he passed by their train compartment .


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily Evans

Lily heard about him becoming Heir Prince,she cornered him before potions.She told him that he should be ashamed of himself for giving in to the dark side, she said that if he went to Dumbledore and told him about his evil ways, the headmaster will forgive and save him.

 

Severus looked at the girl he used to love.It was amazing how wrong he was about her,Lily was a selfish bitch with narrow minded views of the world.

 

She knew that Tobias and Eileen abused him and she never tried to help him out of that situation. Now that someone helped him and he found a family that loved him,she wanted him to betray them.She wanted him to go throw away something good in his life and then go crawling to the headmaster.

 

To the same man who kept sending him back to abuse and starvation year after year,to the same man who let the marauders bully him and did nothing to stop them.

 

He would rather die no worse than that ,he would rather be a muggle.He told her to stay away from him and keep her thoughts on his life to herself.

 

He made sure to sit next to his boyfriend and ignore that Lily Evans existed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Murder attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other works. 
> 
> My new fanfiction is called The Bastards Prince's son.

Severus's year was going great,the marauders hadn't pranked him ever since they got their warnings.He finally got over Lily and he asked Regulus Black's hand in marriage. The two of them were courting ,Lucius was also courting Narcissa Black.

 

It was after supper when Sirius Black told Severus that it was time to bury the hatchet and he wanted to talk later on about moving forward. He then told Severus to meet him that night at the shrieking shack.

 

Severus wasn't going to go but he then remembered how sad Regulus was about losing his brother. Severus thought that if he and Sirius could bury all their animosity then Reggie will have his brother back.

 

He went there that night,he called out Sirius's name.He kept going further in ,he was about to leave thinking that it was another prank.Black probably wanted to get him in trouble for missing curfew.

 

Severus was almost out when he heard growling,he saw a werewolf in the shack baring its teeth at him.It growled at him ,saliva falling from its mouth to the floor.  
Like any person with good common sense Severus took off running.

 

He tumbled down the hill,he picked himself up and kept running from the predator behind him.His silk robes tore as he run through the trees,he was breathing hard.

 

He fell again this time twisting his ankle.He couldn't run faster ,he was in too much pain.With his back pressed against a large tree Severus faced the monster,he was going to die.

 

He closed his eyes when the beast lunged for him but he was saved.He saw the werewolf fighting with the stag,he knew that Potter was the stag having eavesdroped on the marauders talking about their animagus forms.

 

He tried to get away but Potter tumbled over him ,it caused Severus to hit his head.He saw Potter kicking the werewolf before he lost consciousness.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy writing about crazy characters ,they just write themselves so well.

Sirius was sitting by his best friend's bed.James got hurt because of his poor thinking and Remus couldn't even look at him .He just wanted to scare Snivilius,how was he supposed to know that the protection around the shack would fail!?.

 

It was was Snape's fault,it always was.From the first time they met on the train,Snape had a way to get under his skin.The half-blood wanted to be a Slytherin,he was proud of the house that Sirius hated with a passion.

 

His crush on Evans made him a target of Prongs's pranks.Prongs had a horrible taste in girls but it gave Sirius the excuse to harass the Slytherin. The majority of their pranks was focused on isolating the other boy from Evans and everyone else.

 

Everything was going great until the half blood got adopted and started keeping himself clean.Sirius couldn't keep his eyes off him the first time he saw him without the greasy ,the new haircut made him look so sexy.

He hated that he wasn't the only one checking out Snape,before he was the only one who had the boy's attention,his fear,his passion focused solely on him.He loved how fiercely the other boy's eyes burned whenever they pranked him.Sirius was addicted to that.

 

With his new popularity the Slytherin fell in to a relationship with his baby brother. The brother who looked like him and was the perfect Black heir,his Slytherin brother who kept touching what belonged to Sirius. 

It drove him crazy that he attacked when he saw them kissing near the stairs,Sirius got a crusio for that courtesy of his harpy of a mother.

 

He was lucky to be taken in by the Potters when he got disowned. When they got back to school,it was hard for him to see them together and the news of the betrothal was just too much. He was sorry that James and Remus got caught up in the whole thing.

 

Now he had to think of a way to get out of this mess,he couldn't go to Azkaban and he wasn't going to let himself be expelled. He didn't care what he had to do or who he had to walk over to stay free and remain in Hogwarts ,he wasn't going to lose Snape to his brother either !.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cray cray crazy headmaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Busy studying.Exams starting on Monday:(

Ever since he woke up in Poppy's care ,Severus has been harassed by Dumbledore. The headmaster tried to blame Severus for what happened and when he insisted that it was all Black's fault ,Dumbledore's face hardened and told him to stop telling lies.

 

He told him that he wasn't lying but the headmaster didn't want to hear it.He took 30 points everytime he came to the room and found Severus sticking to his story,so far Slytherin was down by 150 points.They lost any hope of getting the cup but Severus didn't care about that.Black tried to kill him and he wasn't going to take the blame or swear any oaths of silence on the matter.

 

He told Dumbledore this and the man closed the owlery and he spelled Severus mute.He wasn't allowed any visitors and he was bound to the hospital room. Let it not be said that Severus was stupid or without any creativity. When the headmaster stormed off ,Severus reached for his parental bond to Theon.He kept tugging on it in an S.O.S fashion.

 

He was magically exhausted by the time he felt Theon reaching for him on the other end.He almost wept in relief when the Vermont house elf appeared .The poor thing was distressed when it saw him bound to the bed and mute.

 

It couldn't get him loose so it settled on giving him back his voice.Severus told the house elf to tell Theon that Black tried to kill him by werewolf and Dumbledore was holding him prisoner. He felt Dumbledore coming and told the elf to mute him again and get out of there.

 

Dumbledore took 60 more points and tried to compell the oath out of him ,luckily his Prince heirship ring was on his finger and protected him.He gave Dumbledore a middle finger salute that had him leaving in a huff and slamming the door behind him.

 

It was good thing that Theon helped him reinforce his mind shields during Yule holidays.Now he just had to wait for Theon to rescue him and the old coot back into his place.

If he had his voice he would've been humming or laughing like those villains in the muggle cartoons.He just smirked and laid back on the bed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos.

To say Theon was angry was putting it mildly. He wanted to curse Dumbledore to hell and back ,he never thought the man would go that far.The only good thing was that the board were also there to witness the madman's actions.

 

Amelia Bones had come with the aurors and Rina Skeeter was also there.They were all outraged to find Severus bound and gagged,it was Dumbledore's luck that Theon was held back by Malfoy or else he would've killed him with his bare hands.

 

Theon was livid by the time Severus finished telling them what happened. He had hoped that Sirius Black would be arrested for what he had done but the boy did something that blindsided him.

 

The boy said that he had planned to meet Severus but he was given detention that very night and he didn't have time to tell Severus.He then proceeded to lie and say that he was shocked that to find out that Lupin was a dark creature and that he nearly killed Severus. 

 

Theon knew that alot of the parents on the board hated anything to do with the dark side.He really wasn't surprised that they let the boy of the hook but it didn't stop Theon from feeling angry. 

 

He was watching as a smug smile made itself known on the headmaster's face when James Potter collaborated Sirius's tale.Theon knew that Dumbledore had chosen to save Black over Lupin because although the boy was disowned,he still had the chance to inherit if his brother died before giving birth to a son.

 

While he looked around the room ,inspiration hit when he saw the heartbroken look on Lupin's face at his friend's betrayals. 

 

It was a good thing that Theon liked reading tomes and laws when he wasn't doing potions. Theon watched the boy cry as they handcuffed him all the while Dumbledore tried to placate him.Theon invoked the old servant law.

 

Theon then had the boy choose between werewolf exile /Azkaban/becoming Theon's ward.The boy chose Theon.Theon couldn't help but smirk at the headmaster,he just stole the man's pawn. 

He knew that Dumbledore had planned to save the boy at some stage and make him blindly loyal to him like with Hagrid but with the boy now bonded to Theon that had ruined Dumbledore's plans.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon and Severus.

Severus didn't understand what his guardian was thinking by making Lupin his ward.The werewolf nearly killed him or worse he could have been infected and lost Regulus.He knew for a fact that there was no way in hell that Walburga Black would allow their betrothal to continue if he had been infected. 

 

He really hoped that Theon had a bloody good explanation why he was letting the creature near his baby brothers!.

 

He stalked through the manor ,looking for Theon.He was going to get answers before he went back to Hogwarts.

 

He knocked on Theon's door and entered when he got permission to.

 

"Severus,good you are here .We need to talk."

 

The boy gave a firm nod at that .

 

"First of,I am glad that you are alright and apart from the hit on your head.I have also decided to give you this armband,the runes on it will act as an indicator of where the marauders are ,it will heat up if they are nearby."

 

Theon watched as Severus put it on.

 

" I also made it in a way that will help you stay far from Dumbledore. Whenever he is near,it will make you take the opposite direction.I have demanded that you not be forced to interact with the old fool,you will report to Slughorn and Flintwick only."

 

Severus was angry that Dumbledore got away with a slap on the wrist again but at least he no longer had any authority over him.

 

"Was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?".

 

"Why did you make Lupin your ward?.He nearly killed me!."

"Simply put,it made good political sense."

"How?." 

 

"Lupin was bitten by Greyback as a child because of revenge against his father,but fate had to get involved in that and made the boy Greyback's mate and heir.With Lupin out of Dumbledore's coaches,he has no way of swaying the werewolves and Greyback would choose to alley with us over the dark Lord.

 

Severus smirked as everything was made clear.Theon was truly a Slytherin at heart,he salvaged something great from the incident and took Dumbledore down a few notches.


End file.
